lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Portal:Personajes de flashbacks
Esta página está ordenada según los personajes que han tenido su primer flashback centrado en ellos, y dentro de cada subcategoría, arranged by first episode appearance chronology (flashbacks per main character only). For an alphabetical listing, see Flashback Characters Category. Los personajes de flashbacks previos al vuelo (noche anterior en el hotel, aeropuerto, no están incluídos a menos que haya habido casos de interacción destacables (p.e. una conversación).'' * = nombre real actualmente desconocido †''' = muerte confirmada Jack Charlie Kate Locke Jin & Sun , , |details=Sun's father; Jin's boss; likely organized crime leader and/or owner of Paik Heavy Industries}} , |details=Jin's father}} |details=The man that Mr. Paik ordered Jin to visit with a "message"}} (Jin's flashbacks only) |details=Flight 815 middle section survivor; appears briefly on TV at Byung Han's house}} |details=Henchman assassin for Mr. Paik}} |details=The man Jin encounters in the airport bathroom who orders him to take the Rolex watch to Mr. Paik's "friend" in California}} |details=Jin's best friend and former roommate}} |details=Jin's former boss at the Seoul Gateway Hotel}} |details=Sun's mother}} , , |details=The man met Sun during a blind date and later taught her English/had an affair with her; target who Mr. Paik tells Jin to kill; dies after fall from building}} |details=The woman that Jae Lee met at Harvard, and had planned on marrying in six months (before meeting Sun)}} |details=Jae Lee's mother}} |details=Matchmaker who set Sun and Jae Lee up on their date}} |details=The doctor who falsely told Sun that she is infertile; feared retaliation from Jin and/or Mr. Paik if he were to tell that it is actually Jin who is infertile}} |details=Jin's mother}} Sawyer (Sawyer's flashback only) |details=The conman Sawyer named himself after, and who he believed to be responsible for his parents' murder-suicide}} |details=Pool hall loan shark}} |details=Woman Sawyer had an affair with, and almost conned}} |details=Husband of Jessica, and almost a con victim to Sawyer}} |details=Sawyer's mother, killed by his father}} |details=Sold Sawyer the gun which he later used to kill Frank Duckett}} (Sawyer's flashback only) |details="Lotto Girl" that drew Hurley's winning numbers; Sawyer's former lover and/or intended con victim}} |details=The man who falsely informed Sawyer that Frank Duckett was the original Sawyer}} (Sawyer's flashback only) |details=Jack and Claire's father; hired Ana-Lucia as bodyguard; met Sawyer once in Australian bar; died of unknown causes}} |details=Man Sawyer killed, believing him to be the original Sawyer}} |details=Australian police officer who interviewed Sawyer}} |details=Sawyer's con partner}} (Sawyer's flashbacks only) |details=Kate's mother; briefly served Sawyer and Gordy at a diner}} , (Sawyer's flashbacks only) |details=Sawyer's former love interest and victim of one of his cons; mother of Clementine Phillips; helped Kate to get to talk to her mother}} |details=Alleged daughter of Cassidy and Sawyer}} |details=Man Sawyer met in prison and subsequently used to get out of prison by telling the feds where Munson hid $10 million}} |details=Warden of the prison that Sawyer served time in}} |details=U.S. Treasury agent who Sawyer gave information on the wherabouts of $10 million in exchange for being released from prison early}} Sayid |details=Uno de los superiores de Sayid's en la guardia Republicana Iraquí; Muerto por Sayid}} |details=One of Sayid torture victims}} (Sayid's flashbacks only) |details=Antiguo amor de Sayid; iba a comprar una casa en California que fue inspeccionada por Locke; salvada de un ladrón gracias a Charlie}} |details=A CIA agent who recruited Sayid to gather information on stolen explosives, in exchange for the knowledge of Nadia's whereabouts}} |details=An Australian Secret Intelligence Service agent who recruited Sayid to gather information on stolen explosives, in exchange for the knowledge of Nadia's whereabouts}} |details=Sayid's former friend and terrorist cell recruit; committed suicide after finding out Sayid set him up in a sting}} |details=Leader of the terrorist cell that Essam joined, and Sayid infiltrated}} |details=The U.S. Army sergeant who first apprehended Sayid and Tariq}} (Sayid's flashbacks only) |details=Padre de Kate, que reveló a su hija que no era su padre biológico; uno de los soldados americanos que liberaron a Sayid}} (Sayid's flashbacks only) |details=El Agente de la DIA que utilizó a Sayid como torturador durante la Guerra del golfo; Desmond's former partner in El Cisne; allegedly died after Desmond smashed his head against a rock.}} |details=Uno de los superiores de Sayid en la guardia Republicana; torturado por Sayid}} |details=Sayid's former co-worker in a small street-side restaurant}} |details=Husband of Amira, who captured and beat Sayid to get revenge for her}} |details=Allegedly one of Sayid's former torture victims}} Claire |details=Claire's ex-boyfriend; Aaron's biological father}} |details=Claire's friend; persuaded her to see Richard Malkin}} (Claire's flashback only) |details=The "psychic" whom Claire visited before the birth of Aaron; self-proclaimed "fraud"; Charlotte's father}} |details=The couple that wanted to adopt Claire's unborn child in Australia}} |details=The lawyer for the Stewarts that oversaw Claire's adoption proceedings of her unborn child}} (Claire's flashback only) |details=Claire's real father, who visited her when her mother was in hospital and paid her medical bills.}} |details=The doctor who took care of Claire's mother while she was in the hospital.}} |details=A doctor who helped take care of Claire's mother while she was in the ER.}} |details=A nurse at the hospital where Claire and her mother were taken after their car accident.}} |details=Police officer who questioned Claire about the car accident.}} |details=Claire's mother who was in the car accident with Claire}} (Claire's flashback only) |details=Carole Littleton's sister and Claire's aunt.}} Boone & Shannon |details= Novia de Boone.}} |details= Ex-novio australiano de Shannon que estafa a Boone.}} |details=The police officer Boone spoke to about Shannon "abusive" boyfriend Bryan.}} (Boone's flashbacks only) |details=Flight 815 middle section survivor who briefly bumped into Christian Shephard's car while Ana-Lucia was riding inside; briefly appeared in the background of the Australian police department when Boone was trying to file a missing persons report}} |details=The Airport Cop was approached by Shannon at Sydney Airport after Sayid had left his bag near her chair.}} (Shannon's flashbacks only) |details= Padre de Shannon; padrastro de Boone; muerto en un accidente de coche (la otra conductora era la futura esposa de Jack, Sarah, a quien Jack prefirió salvar)}} (Shannon's flashbacks only) |details=Flight 815 mid-section survivor. Chose to save Sarah instead of her father. Ex-husband of Sarah. Son of Christian and Margo; Half-brother to Claire.}} |details= Madre de Boone; Madrastra de Shannon que se apodera de la fortuna de su marido, Adam Rutherford, a la muerte de este.}} |details=Shannon's best friend and ex-roommate}} |details=Shannon's ballet student; Philippe's daughter}} |details=Sophie's father; offered Nora a job as an au pair and was turned down}} |details=Philippe's wife, Sophie's mother}} |details=Doctor that told Shannon and Sabrina Carlyle that Adam Rutherford had died.}} (Shannon's flashback only) |details=Intern that worked with Jack; called Adam Rutherford's death.}} Michael & Walt , |details=Walt's mother and Michael's ex-wife; died of a blood disorder}} |details=Susan's husband; Walt's former step-/adoptive father}} |details=The nurse who told Michael the joke about the sunburnt penguin during his hospital stay}} (Walt's flashback only) |details=Flight 815 survivor; stayed at the same hotel the night before.}} |details=Represented Susan in custody proceedings}} |details=Represented Michael in custody proceedings}} Hurley , , |details=Hurley's mother.}} , (Hurley's flashback only) |details="Lotto Girl" that drew Hurley's winning numbers; Sawyer's former lover and/or intended con victim}} |details=Hurley's grandfather; died of a heart attack at Hurley's lottery winning press conference}} |details=Hurley's brother}} |details=Hurley's ex-sister-in-law}} |details=Hurley's financial advisor}} |details=A doctor at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute who recognizes Hurley}} , |details=A patient at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute who repeats "The Numbers" to himself incessantly; Hurley learned them from him.}} |details=Sam's widow}} |details=The man who first heard "The Numbers" with Leonard; became so tortured by the misfortune they brought him that he eventually committed suicide}} |details=The man who sold Hurley his winning lottery ticket; later appeared to Hurley in a bizarre dream, dressed in a Mr. Cluck's chicken costume}} , (Hurley's flashback only) |details=Locke's former boss in the box company; Hurley's boss and employee at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack }} |details=Hurley's best friend and co-worker at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack}} |details=Hurley's friend and crush}} |details=Hurley's imaginary friend}} (Hurley's flashback only) |details=Hurley's doctor at the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute}} (Hurley's flashback only) |details=Nurse who gives Hurley and other patients their pills at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute}} (Hurley's flashbacks only) |details=Flight 815 tail section survivor who was at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute at the same time as Hurley; met Desmond and gave him the sailboat; killed by Michael}} |details=Hurley's father}} |details=News reporter who reported on Hurley's purchase of Mr. Cluck's; died when Mr. Cluck's was hit by meteorite whilst she was inside}} |details=Hurley's butlers}} |details=Psychic who David Reyes pays off to tell Hurley that his curse doesn't exist}} Ana-Lucia |details=Ana-Lucia's counselor}} , |details=Ana Lucia's mother; LAPD captain}} , |details=Ana Lucia's assailant and eventual murder victim}} |details=Ana Lucia's partner in the LAPD}} |details=The attorney who prosecuted Jason McCormack for burglary and the shooting of Ana Lucia}} '''(Ana-Lucia's flashbacks only) |details=Jack and Claire's father; hired Ana-Lucia as bodyguard; met Sawyer once in Australian bar; died of unknown causes}} (Ana-Lucia's flashbacks only) |details=Christian Shephard's lover's sister.}} (Ana-Lucia's flashbacks only) |details=Flight 815 middle section survivor who briefly bumped into Christian Shephard's car while Ana-Lucia was riding inside; briefly appeared in the background of the Australian police department when Boone was trying to file a missing persons report}} Eko |details=Eko's younger brother; killed while trying to save Eko from being shot by the Nigerian military}} |details=The leader of the militant thugs who tried to force Yemi to kill an old man; kidnapped Eko and led him to a life of crime}} |details=The man Eko shot as a child, after Yemi couldn't do it under duress}} |details=A drug smuggler who worked with Eko; killed by Nigerian military while guarding the Beechcraft during the drug smugglers' attempted escape}} |details=A drug smuggler who worked with Eko in Nigeria; forced Eko out of a plane, saving his life; died from unknown causes after parachuting out of the Beechcraft on the Island.}} , |details=The Nigerian soldier who helps Eko up after the Drug smugglers' plane takes off, believing him to be a priest, and brings him to Yemi's church}} |details=The man who provided Eko with a forged driver's license and Australian passport}} |details=A cleric who was responsible for Eko, aka Father Tunde, at a church in Australia}} |details=Richard's wife; Charlotte's mother; religious "zealot", according to her husband}} (Eko's flashbacks only) |details=The "psychic" whom Claire visited before the birth of Aaron; self-proclaimed "fraud"; Charlotte's father}} |details=Richard's daughter, said to have returned to life after drowning; passed a message to Eko from his deceased brother, Yemi}} |details=The doctor who attempted to perform an autopsy on Charlotte Malkin}} |details=The nun from Eko's flashback that forced him to confess after he stole food to feed Yemi}} |details=The woman who once knew Yemi and helped him procure vaccine shipments}} |details=Nigerian seller, who tried to sell the Virgin Mary statues; killed by Emeka.}} |details=Amina's son; altar boy at Yemi's church}} |details=The thug who threatens Yemi's village and demands 10% of the profits from the vaccine shipment; killed by Eko}} Libby (Libby's flashbacks only) |details=Flight 815 middle section survivor; She and Hurley went to Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute at the same time.}} (Libby's flashback only) |details= Doctor at the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute}} (Libby's flashback only) |details=Nurse who gives Libby and other patients their pills at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute}} Rose & Bernard |details=Faith healer that Bernard took Rose to see}} |details=Assistant to Isaac}} (Rose's flashback only) |details=Flight 815 mid-section survivor. Regained his ability to use his legs after the crash. Helped Rose pick up her fallen medication.}} Desmond , |details=Likely owner of Widmore Labs and/or Widmore Construction; also the father of Penelope Widmore and sponsor of Desmond's "race around the world"}} , , |details=Desmond's former love; Charles' daughter}} (Desmond's flashback only) |details=Flight 815 tail section survivor who was at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute at the same time as Hurley; met Desmond and gave him the sailboat; killed by Michael}} |details=El esposo fallecido de Libby (que murió por una enfermedad desconocida); propietario original del velero entregado a Desmond }} , (Desmond's flashback only) |details=DIA Agente que utilizó a Sayid como torturador durante la Guerra del golfo; Desmond's former partner in El Cisne; allegedly died after Desmond smashed his head against a rock }} , (photo only) |details=Worked at the jewelry shop Desmond tried to by his ring from; confronted him with his future on the island }} |details=Worked at the pub Desmond went to with Donovan and owed the man who knocked Desmond out, Jimmy Lennon, money. }} |details=Man who attempted to hit the bartender with a cricket bat, and hit Desmond instead. }} |details=Delivered a package to the receptionist at the Widmore corporation. }} |details=Trabajaba en la Widmore Corporation. }} |details=Desmond's physicist friend }} (Desmond's flashback only) |details=Was a street performer that Desmond met and recognized. }} |details=Head monk at Desmond's monastery. }} |details=Monk who announces Derek's arrival at the monastery. }} |details=Desmond's ex-fiancé. }} |details=Ruth's brother. }} : Note: The episode included past events in the form of a "Déjà vu" which was unlike previous flashbacks. Juliet , (Juliet's flashback only) |details=An Other who infiltrated the mid-section survivors of Flight 815; Mittelos Bioscience employee}} |details=Juliet's ex-husband who was also her boss when she worked at Miami Central University Medical Research Laboratory‎}} |details=Worked at MCUMRL with Juliet; Edmund's lover}} , |details=Juliet's sister}} , (Juliet's flashback only) |details=One of the Hostiles fighting the DHARMA employees; A recruiter for Mittelos Bioscience; Recruited Juliet to the island.}} |details=A secretary for Mittelos Bioscience}} |details=A patient of Mittelos Bioscience}} |details=The employee at the morgue with Edmund's body}} |details=A pregnant woman who dies on the operating table under Juliet.}} |details=Rachel's baby boy.}} |details=The airport guard at Herarat Aviation.}} |details=One of the Others who talks to Juliet.}} Nikki y Paulo |details=Portrayed by Billy Dee Williams, a role opposite Nikki in the TV show Exposé}} |details=The tv producer Nikki and Paulo stole the diamonds from.}} |details=Played Crystal, a role opposite Nikki in the TV show Exposé}} |details=Played Autumn, a role opposite Nikki in the TV show Exposé}} (Nikki and Paulo's flashback's only) |details=Flight 815 mid-section survivor. Step-sister to Boone who met them at the airport waiting room}} (Nikki and Paulo's flashback's only) |details=Flight 815 mid-section survivor. Step-brother to Shannon who met them at the airport waiting room}} Ben |details=Ben's father; Killed by Ben during the Purge. His body was left in the DHARMA van, which was eventually later found by Hurley}} |details=Ben's mother; Died after giving birth to him. She appears on the island in Ben's visions as a child}} |details=Gave Roger a job in the DHARMA Initiative; Killed in the Purge}} (Ben's flashback only) |details=One of the Hostiles fighting the DHARMA employees; A recruiter for Mittelos Bioscience; Recruited Juliet to the island.}} |details=Close friends with Ben and they went to school together}} |details=Teacher for the children of the DHARMA Initiative employees. Had some sort of relationship with Horace; Possibly died in The Purge}} |details=Gemologist for the DHARMA Initiative. Possibly died in the Purge}} |details=Nurse for the DHARMA Initiative. Possibly died in the Purge}} |details=Technician for the DHARMA Initiative. Possibly died in the Purge}} |details=Technician for the DHARMA Initiative. Possibly died in the Purge}} Ver también *Lista de personajes *Flashbacks *Recuento de flashbacks Category:Portada